Audrey
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = December 12, Age 241|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Address = Spencer World (Odette City)|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Garret Timmons (Father) Esmeralda (Mother) Kevin (Younger brother) David Johnson (Boyfriend) Rachel (Lifelong best friend) Julian Brief (Comrade) Zesmond Spencer (Leader) Brandi (Best Friend) Charley (Comrade) Danny (Comrade) Brianna (Comrade) McKenzie (Comrade) Brianna (Comrade) Ashley (Comrade) Brittany (Comrade) Tiffany (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne Toby (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Daria (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Kimberly (Comrade) Leslie (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) George (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Amanda (Comrade) Allison (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade)|Height = 5'3" (160 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|MangaName = Audrey|AltName = Audrey Timmons Audelia Audene Audessa Audi Audie Audra Audrea Audree Audreen Audri Audria Audrie Audrielle Audrina Audris Audry Audrye Aubrey Audriana Elfrida}} Audrey (オードリイ, Oodorii) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's has appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the eldest daughter of Garret Timmons and Esmeralda and older sister of Kevin. She's the best friend by of Rachel, Victoria, McKenzie and Brandi. She's also the loving girlfriend of David Johnson. Appearance Audrey is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the fair skin complexion, black eyes and long straight black hair. In the anime series and movies, she's is a fair skinned, very beautiful and attractive young girl with long black hair in a high ponytail with a bright white hair-tie and side bangs framing her face with short strands are hanging on her ears on both sides of her face that reached down mid-faced and fair skin complexion which she's inherited traits from her mother. She's also has black eyes and black hair from her father. As a child, she is normally seen with wearing the usual Martial arts gi outfit is the pale blue and light red short sleeved undershirt with a red sash, black spandex short shorts, red wristbands, white sock and blue boots with pink lace linens. Sometimes at her age sixteen, she's wore her main outfit is seen when outside of ninja and martial arts can work she wears a light gray sleeveless vest jacket, with a dark blue midriff crop top slightly above her stomach, for pants when she wears comfortable dark grey charcoal sweatpants, black gloves and black boots with white tips in the end. As a young adult, she's lets her hair grew into more volume and reaches her waist, Audrey noted to become very attractive and beautiful. She's wearing an aquamarine blue, sleeveless, high-collared top with a zipper which reveals her navel with a short-sleeved pure white undershirt, black flare pants which go down mid-way down her ankles, pink bracelet and black high heels boots. Personality Audrey is a is a very fiery, kind, nice, playful, bubbly, joyful, charming, stubborn, independent and tough young woman. She's sassy, spunky, soft, sweet, polite, tomboyish and not afraid to speak her mind if she thinks the person deserves it. She can be short tempered and frustrating at her mother for taking responsibility, but she's still respect for her parents a lot as their friends did in their childhood and she's caring and looking after towards her little baby brother throughout the series and movies. She's falling in love with Rachel's twin older brother David Johnson. She also has a playful and nice attitude since she often decorates her twin butterfly swords similar to her best friend and teammates: Rachel, Victoria, McKenzie and Brandi. As she takes mostly from her father in looks, but has a more open and outgoing disposition due to her constantly being around Henry Johnson and Bethany's rowdy twins since they were young. She loves to have fun and fight villains in hand-to-hand combat of the martial arts. She loves thrills and going to the adventures with her friends. As a fighter like the rest of her friends and family, she's actually resembles to her best friends Rachel and McKenzie, as she's a headstrong and meek girl to defend Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Kimberly and Leslie from Frieza, Cell and Super Buu tried to hurt them or killed them in Spencer World sometimes. She is very brave warrior of the bravest fighters of the universe and doesn't care if she dies for anyone. She has vowed to protect and love her home, she's caring about her parents, friends, her boyfriend David Johnson and younger brother Kevin to helping each other in the team. She would willingly giver her life for any of her friends or anyone who has ever cared or helped her. Her way of the warrior is to never give up or runaway and never let a friend down. Much as Kaylah, she believes in peace before her death along with her younger brother, friends and family on the Spencer Clan Massacre by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. Biography Background Audrey is born on December 12 of Age 241. She's living with her father and mother and her little brother in Odette City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. Before growing up as a teenager, though initially hesitant in taking the warrior path at a younger age, she eventually joins in the regular training with the Johnson twins with Henry and Shawn to prepare to enter the ninja academy before David's youngest brother Bobby was born. As a young martial artist, she is assigned to Spencer World's team as the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's joined alongside her little brother Kevin and also her friends includes: David Johnson, Rachel, Julian Brief, Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Charley, Danny, McKenzie, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Harry, Victoria, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Toby, Trish, Jason, Chris, Teresa, Daria, Timmy, Kimberly, Leslie, Jimmy Hawkins, George, Vanessa, Bobby, Allison, Amanda and Kaylah. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Audrey is mentioned by Kayla during on this episode as her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed), she's has sacrificed herself to help the others to escape from his wrath before her death. She was 16 years old when she's has been killed along with her friends and family during on the Spencer Clan Massacre of the dimensional realms Spencer World. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Audrey is mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Audrey is Movies In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Intelligence Audrey is known for her knowledge in ninja arts, martial arts, flying, chi blocking and history because she spent most of he childhood reading books and scrolls. She picks up things very easily and is very sharp. Audrey is very calm minded when it comes to decisions and fighting. She is very hard to surprise. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * [[Ki Blast|'Ki Blast']] - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Chi Blocking - * Master Combatant - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. * Invisibility - Video Games Appearances Audrey is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Akiha Matsui (kid/preteen), Megumi Toyoguchi (teen/young adult) * FUNimation dub: Chantal Strand (kid preteen, most media), Cricket Leigh (teen/young adult) Battles Major Battles * Audrey, David Johnson, Rachel, Kevin, Zesmond Spencer, Julian Brief, Brandi and Brianna vs. Dabura * Audrey, Garrett Timmons, Esmeralda, Tanya and Kevin vs. Bojack * Audrey, Brandi and Zesmond Spencer vs. Cell Trivia * Audrey's name means Japanese name (オードリイ or Oodorii) is in Teutonic the meaning of the name Audrey is: Strong. * In American the meaning of the name Audrey is: Strong. * In Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Audrey is: Noble strength. * In English the meaning of the name Audrey is: From the Old English name Aethelthryth, meaning noble and strength. Famous bearer: St Etheldreda, later known as St Audrey, founded a monastery at Ely. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Audrey is: As You Like It' A country wench. * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Audrey is "noble strength". * Altered form of the Old English female personal name Ædelpryd. * It is pronounced AW-dree. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Audrey is "noble strength". Altered form of the Old English female personal name Ædelpryd. Also the root, via Saint Audrey, for the word "tawdry", due to lace and goods sold at Saint Audrey's Fair in England. Saint Audrey was a sixth-century English princess also known as Etheldreda. Literary: Shakespeare used the name for Touchstone's comic sweetheart in "As You Like It". Actress Audrey Hepburn. * Audrey has shared the same hairstyle similar to Note. * Audrey's favorite hobby is force field platform surfboard races with her friends, playing soccer and training. * Audrey's favorite food is chicken sandwich and oranges. * Audrey's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Audrey has completed 1,011 official missions in total: 203 D-rank, 186 C-rank, 397 B-rank, 178 A-rank, 47 S-rank. * Audrey's favorite most used phrase is "Ohh..!" (哀号, Aigou). Gallery sasuhina___the_second_by_iwaki_san-daz57el-1.jpg|Young Audrey tdnbh___uchiha_family_by_iwaki_san-db5htd6-1.jpg sasuhina___tsubaki_uchiha_by_iwaki_san-db5zmkd.jpg team_konohamaru_by_iwaki_san-db75bio-1.jpg tsubaki_uchiha___no_less_of_a_hyuuga__by_iwaki_0-dbjfy1p.jpg kaede_uchiha___wrath_by_iwaki_0-dbjsln7.jpg Tsubaki uchiha fuyumi uzumaki by iwaki san-datxiak.jpg tsubaki_uchiha___fuyumi_uzumaki_by_iwaki_san-d-1.jpg pic_1415544233_1.jpg pic_1415544233_1-1.jpg|Audrey as a young adult __yume_chunnin___by_samy_frost_dcp0jax-pre.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Citizens Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Good Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Candidates for Deletion (Quick) Category:Movie Characters